Unikitty and Shredder's Battle
by Windrises
Summary: The Shredder make a evil remote that Unikitty accidentally gets.


Notes: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was published by Mirage Studios and is owned by Nickelodeon. Unikitty! is owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to James Avery and Tony Jay.

Unikitty was playing a video game in her living room. She had been playing the game for almost two hours. She said, "I'm so close to being a quarter of the way done with this game."

Richard walked up to Unikitty and asked, "Have you finished your homework yet?"

Unikitty said, "What a silly question Richard. I haven't started it so I obviously couldn't of finished it."

Richard replied, "Well you're obviously going to start doing your homework now."

Unikitty whined, "Come on. I'm almost twenty five percent done with the video game."

Hawkodile said, "You should listen to your mom. Besides I need to use your video game device to play video games."

Unikitty angrily asked, "Why can't you get your own video game device?"

Hawkodile said, "Family is about sharing, not hogging."

Puppycorn walked into the room and said, "I finished most of my homework."

Unikitty pointed to Puppycorn and said, "You're a bragger."

Richard said, "Start doing your homework Gumball."

Unikitty whispered, "Sometimes I wish that my family were like other non speaking animals."

Meanwhile the Shredder and Krang were in their hideout. The Shredder said, "I had Baxter Stockman make me a invention that will get rid of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Krang replied, "I'm already in doubt about this invention working."

The Shredder felt a little offended by Krang's lack of trust. He said "You shouldn't be so harsh with your doubts Krang. I know that this invention will lead to the end of the turtles."

Krang replied, "Instead of being a bothersome bragger tell me what the invention can do."

The Shredder said, "This small remote can turn animals that act and speak like humans into regular animals."

Krang asked, "Have you used it on any animals yet?"

The Shredder said, "I'm saving the juice in the battery for the turtles. By the way I'm surprised that batteries drink juice."

Krang replied, "If I head a real head I would facepalm."

The Shredder said, "Well in a few days you're going to be so proud of me that you're going to be tempted to host a victory party for me everyday. I'm going to transport myself to where the turtles are hanging out at." The Shredder accidentally pressed the wrong button. The remote disappeared. The Shredder said, "I accidentally sent the remote somewhere else."

Krang replied, "You are such a metal clad fool."

The Shredder proudly said, "I'm going to find the remote."

The remote landed in Unikitty's kingdom. On Unikitty's walk home from school she saw the remote on a street near his house. She picked it up and said, "It seems like someone lost their TV remote. TV is one of life's most awesome inventions so whoever lost it is probably super sad. I should find the owner." Unikitty looked closer at the remote and realized that it wasn't a TV remote. She said, "I'm going to keep this thing."

Unikitty walked back to her house. Richard asked, "How was your school day?"

Unikitty said, "I found a remote on the street. I don't who the owner of it is and I don't know it can do so I took it."

Hawkodile replied, "I'm proud of you. You've become a lot more responsible."

Unikitty said, "I'm going to start playing video games."

Richard replied, "You're not going to do that. Do your homework first."

Unikitty said, "How boring. I at least want to find out what this remote can do first." Unikitty pressed a button on the remote. The remote turned Richard into a regular block.

Hawkodile heard a bunch of meows. He asked, "What's going on?"

Unikitty said, "I think Richard's going to start living the life of a regular block."

Hawkodile replied, "I barely understand what that means. Anyways I'm going to start playing video games."

Unikitty angrily said, "Hold on there you sneaky video game player. You have to get your own video game player."

Hawkodile replied, "Hey. I paid for the video game machine."

Unikitty said, "Actually Richard bought it for me. You can't use my property you crook." Unikitty used the remote to turn Hawkodile into a regular hawk.

Puppycorn walked to the living room and saw the weird changes Unikitty had done. Puppycorn asked, "What's going on?"

Unikitty said, "It's a complex story. To be honest I don't really understand what's going on."

Puppycorn asked, "Are you responsible for what happened to Richard and Hawkodile?"

Unikitty said, "The answer to that question won't be revealed, until it conveniences me."

The next day Unikitty was at school. The students turned in their homework while Unikitty played a video game. Unikitty's teacher asked, "Did you do your homework this time Unikitty?"

Unikitty had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I didn't do any of it."

Unikitty's teacher said, "Well you're going to have a lot of homework to take care of today."

Unikitty replied, "I disagree with you about that." Unikitty used the remote to turn her teacher into a regular cat.

After class Unikitty ran into the Principal. The Principal said, "I'm not sure how your teacher got turned into a real animal, but the students claim that you used some kind of magical device on the teacher."

Unikitty tried to lie by replying, "That didn't happen dude."

The Principal said, "I'm going to give you a lot of detentions and give you a new teacher that'll give you lots of homework."

Unikitty replied, "That won't happen." Unikitty used the remote on the principal.

After school Puppycorn confronted Unikitty. Puppycorn said, "I know that you're responsible for what happened to our parents, teacher, and principal."

Unikitty tried to calm down Puppycorn by saying, "It's not a huge deal bro. I felt the need to escape the stressful and boring rules they forced me to follow so that I can have fun with video games."

Puppycorn replied, "What you did was awful. Richard and Hawkodile have supported us for years. They're our family."

Unikitty thought about what Puppycorn told her and said, "I regret what I did to them. I better go save them."

Suddenly the Shredder appeared. He said, "I pressed enough buttons on my tracker device to find out where my remote is."

Unikitty replied, "Oh no. That doofus seems to be the remote's owner."

The Shredder walked up to Unikitty and said, "Hand the remote to me you freaky combination of a unicorn and a kitten."

Unikitty replied, "I'm not returning it, until I cure the citizens that I used this thing on."

The Shredder said, "I can't let you waste the batteries' juice. If you do that my batteries will get thirsty."

Unikitty started running away. The Shredder followed her. Unikittysaid, "You can't use this thing. I used it four times and it was a quad of truly awful mistakes."

The Shredder replied, "I'm going to use the remote on the most bothersome quad of all time: the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Unikitty looked around for a place to escape from the Shredder. Se started using a ladder to climb up a giant building. The Shredder followed her. Unikitty said, "The ladder will break if you stay on. You weigh too much."

The Shredder asked, "Are you saying I'm chubby?"

Unikitty said, "No you human utensil. This ladder is meant for kids. If an adult like you keeps climbing it'll break."

The Shredder replied, "Whatever. I'm going to stop you by getting my remote back. In fact you've annoyed me so much that I plan on turning you into a regular cat." The Shredder grabbed the remote from Unikitty, but the ladder broke. The Shredder crashed to the ground. The remote landed in a giant water puddle.

Unikitty climbed down the broken remains of the ladder. She looked at the remote and said, "It seems like it got broken. I failed my family." Unikitty walked away with a sad look on his face.

When Unikitty got home she noticed that Richard and Hawkodile looked like they usually do. She realized that the remote getting broken turned them back to what they regularly were. Unikitty hugged Richard and Hawkodile and said, "I'm so glad you're normal again."

Richard replied, "You're going to be grounded for a long time."

Unikitty smiled and said, "I earned that punishment. I'm just glad to have my good friends back." Unikitty went to her room and threw paper hearts at pictures of her friends and kitchen utensils at pictures of the Shredder.

Meanwhile the Shredder reported to Krang about what happened. The Shredder nervously said, "I'm sorry about my latest failure. Thankfully I have more plans."

Krang replied, "Shut up you metal clad fool."


End file.
